


One Misunderstanding, Two Idiots

by ExoWeddingAU



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 18:11:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13370322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExoWeddingAU/pseuds/ExoWeddingAU
Summary: In which Sehun and Luhan are both idiots and would never have gotten together if not for this unexpected arranged marriage.





	One Misunderstanding, Two Idiots

Sehun and Luhan were logger heads for the longest time and to say that waking up with Luhan's face in the crook of his neck was ironic was a complete understatement. Sure, the fair China boy was attractive and completely Sehun's type in terms of looks but the hatred that he had for the other led to him completely disregarding Luhan's good looks.   
  
If you were to ask Sehun why he hated Luhan, he would give you a whole list of reasons, ranging from he's unreasonable to his pout is so ugly. If you were to ask Sehun when the hatred started he would sputter and claim it was irrelevant. It was safe to say that Luhan hated Sehun's guts too and in all honesty, Sehun didn't know why.   
  
Afterall, Sehun was the nation's heart throb, loved by ahjummas and crazy teens, stealing the hearts of many girls and boys too. He had joined the entertainment industry 3 years ago as a budding actor and rose to fame in less than a year, which was a feat in the industry. He had gained a supportive fanbase and starred as the leading actor for dozens of shows. But it was also 3 years ago when he first met Luhan.  
  
//  
  
After signing on with LOEY entertainment, he was immediately thrown in as a second lead in an upcoming romance drama, where he got such luck he really didn't know. Not that he was complaining though. It was during his break where he saw a honey blond boy saunter in the set, conversing happily with the other actors and actresses on set. It had piqued Sehun's interest because those people on set were all his sunbaes and for the boy who barely looked like 20 to speak so informally towards them was truly odd.   
  
"Oh Sehun come over here and meet Luhan!" His sunbae and co-actor, Baekhyun had called him, snapping him out of his thoughts. He walked over and bowed politely with a soft greeting. Sehun really didn't know how formal he should be with this Luhan person when he looked so much younger than Sehun himself.   
  
"Sehun! How are you not spazzing at your spot this very moment! This is the nation's famous wedding planner, Luhan! Does that name not ring a bell?" Baekhyun said in a flabbergasted manner, trust Baekhyun to be so dramatic.  
  
Sehun allowed Baekhyun's words to sink in before he looked at Luhan in shock, this was the wedding planner that all his female friends spoke dreamily about, hoping the day would come where they could afford to hire Luhan as their personal wedding planner. People had always called Luhan as the one who made every single wedding so blissful and magical.  
  
As Sehun took a good look at the blushing boy that slapped Baekhyun hurriedly and told him to shut up, he found himself entranced. No wonder the weddings he planned were all magical, he really did look like a fairy. Sehun realised what a fool he must look like and proceeded to bow again and say, "Nice to meet you, Luhan sunbae, it is my honor."  
  
Sehun had heard a merry laughter in his ears and Luhan teasingly say, "Baekhyun! He's so adorable why didn't you introduce me to him earlier!" and "Sehun call me Luhan hyung don't be so formal!"  
  
"Hyung...?" Sehun murmured under his breath, how old was Luhan really.   
  
Baekhyun heard Sehun and quickly said, "Luhan over here is 24 now! He is 4 years your senior, he sure looks like he is barely 18 doesn't he?" Luhan sputtered an indignant "stop it!" and slapped Baekhyun on the shoulder.   
  
Sehun shook his head and found himself looking at Luhan with wide eyes... just how on earth did Luhan maintain his youthful look?   
  
Luhan noticed Sehun staring at him and immediately stuttered out a hurried 'let's... let's not disturb Sehun anymore he must he busy! before dragging Baekhyun away.  
  
"Luhan! You do know that I am a part of the actors filming right! Just where exactly are you bringing me to!" Baekhyun shouted as Luhan pulled at his arms, leaving Sehun laughing amusedly, really, Luhan was such a kid.   
  
Who knew that was the first of many encounters to come.   
   
//  
  
"What the fuck where am I! Oh Sehun just what did you do to me!" yelled Luhan as soon as he opened his eyes, interrupting Sehun from reminiscing the past.   
  
"What do you mean what I did to you! You were the one who threw yourself on me when you were drunk!" Sehun growled back irritatedly, Luhan just had to ruin his morning.  
  
"Surely my drunk self would have better taste than to hit on a pig like you!" Luhan yelled as he pointed a finger accusingly at Sehun.  
  
Knowing from countless experiences that arguing with Luhan wouldn't work, Sehun chose to sigh in exasperation before getting out of the bed. "The toilet is on the right of the hallway...not that you don't know that already...I can bring you some clothes to change" Sehun said to Luhan before leaving the room, just because Luhan was being unreasonable doesn't mean that Sehun wasn't going to be nice.   
  
It took awhile but after Sehun found all the ingredients he needed to make breakfast for both him and Luhan he heard the soft click sound of the bathroom door.   
  
//  
  
It took no longer than 15 minutes to cook eggs and bacon and so Sehun quickly made his way to his walk in closet to find clothes for Luhan to change into. Well, back when they were still close friends Luhan used to sleepover every now and then, leaving his clothes at Sehun's house. Those clothes had remained unclaimed till today, he supposes keeping them proved to be useful.  
  
Making his way out of the room, he spotted Luhan wrapped in a towel making his way to the bedroom, Luhan certainly looked like a marshmallow with a fluffy white towel, not that he'll ever tell Luhan though.   
  
He quickly makes his way to the bedroom lest Luhan nags at him for "being slow" and hurriedly decides to leave the clothes on the bed while Luhan has his back turned.   
  
Just as he was about to leave the room, he heard Luhan mutter a soft "Sehun?" and Sehun swears his heart stopped, this was the Luhan that Sehun had missed after all these years, just when was the last time he heard Luhan call him in such an affectionate manner.   
  
"Yeah?" Sehun couldn't look at Luhan, afraid that his face would show all the emotions running through his heart at that moment.  
  
"Nothing...just thanks for keeping my clothes...yeah" Luhan murmured. It really wasn't like Luhan to speak in such an awkward manner but Sehun couldn't comprehend why. Not knowing what to say in return, Sehun gave a small nod and exited the room.   
  
It didn't take long before Luhan came out, dressed in his old clothes and took a seat by the dining table and silently ate his food. That was after he gave Sehun a small smile of gratitude.  
  
They ate in silence which was completely odd considering the both of them were usually found shooting insults at each other whenever they have the chance but they could not find it in themselves to say anything harsh at the moment.  
  
The silence became too overbearing for Sehun and he tried to break the silence by saying, “I’ll give you a ride home to change first and then back to the company.”  
Sehun was at a loss for what else to say and that was the only thing that came to his mind as a conversation topic.  
  
Luhan simply nodded his head and continued having his breakfast. This led to Sehun groaning internally because now that his attempt at starting a conversation before had failed, they are left in silence once again. How he wishes that they’ll be able to return to the times where they managed to converse like normal human beings.  
  
//  
  
Fast forward 5 hours, Sehun finds himself standing in the CEO’s office with Luhan beside him. In addition to that, the CEO looked absolutely enraged.  
  
“Sehun! You’re a rising actor for God’s sake! Do you know what all those scheming paparazzis would do just to bring you down? Yet you still fool around with Luhan and get caught in the act!” The CEO yelled while slamming pictures of Sehun and Luhan together.  
  
“It wasn’t Sehun’s fault, I was drunk after the company’s party last night and he decided to take care of me!” Luhan immediately defended Sehun. It came as a surprise to Sehun because well, Luhan was calling him a pig this morning and yet Luhan seems bent on protecting his sorry ass from being yelled at by the CEO - not that he was complaining though.   
  
“No. It wasn’t Luhan’s fault, he had no say in this and my actions had been thoughtless.” Sehun stated with finality. Well, Sehun was an actor so it wasn’t had to say it with a firm voice when honestly he was really scared shitless of the CEO.   
  
The CEO sighed and waved them off, claiming that they were “incorrigible”, “couldn’t keep it in their pants”.  
  
“Thanks for defending me back there,” Sehun said all of a sudden, causing Luhan to look back up at him in shock before coughing and stuttering out a “it’s no problem” before running off to his studio.  
  
Sehun sighed as he walked back to his filming set, Luhan was really adorable even when he didn’t try. In another world, Sehun was sure he would have fallen deeply in love with Luhan and vice versa just not in this world, sadly.   
  
//  
  
Sehun didn’t think he or Luhan would be meeting again this soon but as fate would have it, the meeting definitely did not end without yelling and the slamming of tables.  
  
Now when Sehun received a call from his manager asking him to head to his CEO’s office immediately, he had expected his CEO to be ordering him to give a public apology and clarify matters with his fans in which he would agree to without any hesitation except things don’t always turn out as planned.   
  
He walks into the CEO’s office, only to see Luhan sitting there, back facing him. He supposes it isn’t that surprising to see Luhan there considering Luhan does have a part in the “scandal”, a public apology from both parties would do the company good.   
  
However, before he could even utter a “hi” to Luhan, the door was slammed open with their CEO taking big strides towards the table and a frantic man - Sehun recognised him as the company’s appointed lawyer trailing behind. Since when did this matter fall under the jurisdiction of the company’s lawyers, Sehun really didn’t know but this is a tv company afterall, it wouldn’t be weird if the CEO liked to be dramatic about these sort of things.  
  
“Sehun and Luhan, both of you are going to get married, just sign the papers now and it’ll be settled. Don’t argue about it because both your contracts with the company states that we have the highest authority when it comes to your relationships including marriages.” the CEO smiled coyly at them as he slid the folders in his hands towards the two parties. The CEO knew that there was no way either of them could oppose to his idea because neither of them have earned enough to be embroiled in a lawsuit against him.   
  
Upon seeing the gaping faces of Sehun and Luhan, he immediately continued to say,” we have to portray Sehun as a man who takes responsibilities for his actions and is someone who takes relationships very seriously and not go for flings, this way his fans will continue to stay with him and his antis wont have an advantage over him.”   
  
The CEO’s tone spoke with finality and Sehun had easily accepted defeat because well it had been his life long dream to succeed as an actor and he wasn’t going to let a small mistake deter him from pursuing his dreams, in any case divorce was always an option in the future.  
  
On the other hand, Luhan wasn’t going to leave without having his opinions heard. Despite how demure he looks, when he is really pissed, Sehun is sure even the CEO fears him.  
  
“Fuck you and all this bullshit! I am a wedding planner who believes in true love and free choice, yet here I am being forced against my will to do exactly what I tell my audience not to!” Luhan yells as he slams the CEO’s desk.  
  
Sehun could see from the corner of his eye that tears were welling up in Luhan’s eyes, threatening to fall but Luhan was doing his best to hold back his tears. Sehun really wished to embrace Luhan and tell him that it’s going to be alright because even though the marriage is forced, he will still do his best to be a good husband, though seeing as to how they weren’t on good terms and Sehun being the reason why they were in this predicament in the first place.   
  
The CEO sighed as an acknowledgement towards Luhan’s words but proceeded with the original plan when he continues to say,” the announcement for your engagement is today while the wedding is in a week’s time, you’ll have a say in how the planning of the wedding should be like and last but not least you will be going on tv programs to share about your love.” Upon hearing that, both Luhan and Sehun scoffed because really, trying to make money out of a fake marriage is truly despicable. The CEO simply waved off their reactions and went ahead to say “In addition, this is not a suggestion but a statement, both of you need to stay together and we have an apartment ready for both of you so take that time to know each other better.”   
  
To say Sehun was really upset would be an overstatement because he’s not going to lie, he has dreamt about marrying Luhan before (that was before Luhan went batshit crazy on him and spewed profanities at him every time they met). Undoubtedly the Luhan now isn’t the Luhan 3 years ago but Sehun has faith that Luhan and him would be able to work things out somehow.  
  
On the other hand, to say Luhan was upset would really be an understatement because who in the right mind would want to be labelled as “Rising star of South Korea, Oh Sehun’s husband” (okay, Luhan knows everyone in this world would die to be able to be called Sehun’s other half but he just refuses to admit it) Luhan knows that blaming Sehun wouldn’t change anything and it definitely wasn’t Sehun’s fault that they were in this mess, but it was always easier to blame someone else. That was the thought that led Luhan to point a finger accusingly at Sehun cursing him and his “pea-sized” brain for being so terrific at getting caught by antis and paparazzis which led to their current predicament.  
  
Yes, Luhan knows he defended Sehun the last time they were called into the CEO’s office but he wouldn’t have done it if he had known that Oh fucking Sehun was going to be the sole reason why his first ever marriage was not a consensual one. After pointing the middle finger at Sehun, the CEO and the company’s lawyer Luhan stormed out of the office, fully confident that he has made his anger known.  
  
//  
  
Well, Sehun really wishes he had the chance to slowly accept the fact that he was marrying Luhan before he is forced to make a public announcement about it but due to his (obvious) lack of authority, he didn’t really have a say about such things.  
  
Hence, in less than two hours, Sehun found himself seated beside Luhan in the conference room, both of them were dressed in suits and if Sehun dare admit, Luhan looked ethereal. Their suits had been made to fit and were a match (how the stylists got their hands on this on such a short notice, Sehun really didn’t know)   
  
From the corner of his eye, he caught Luhan squirming uncomfortably in his seat and recalled how Luhan had mentioned years ago that he had a fear of being in front of cameras and it took him a lot of courage to be able to star in a television programme featuring the weddings he plans. Sehun didn’t know he had intertwined both their hands and gave Luhan’s hand a slight squeeze for comfort till Luhan turned over to him and gave him a weak smile. Really, Luhan tries to hard to prove himself to be fearless when in fact he had always been as meek as a lamb.  
  
Sehun took Luhan’s smile as a cue to start speaking as he begins by saying, “I am sure many of you here are fully aware that after the recent company dinner we had, Luhan had stayed over at my house and I have seen what many of you have labelled him as, a slut, whore and a one night stand. Well, today I am here to clarify with all of you that Luhan is none of that, in fact we have been in a serious relationship for quite sometime and we are hosting our wedding in a week’s time.” Sehun definitely did not follow the script he was given but seeing as to how the paparazzis had gasped but looked convinced he supposes it didn’t really matter.  
  
“We will not be taking any questions today, thank you for taking your time and coming here today,” Luhan suddenly spoke up and began to stand up to get ready to bow in which Sehun hurriedly tried to do so too despite his shock that Luhan spoke because Sehun was all prepared to handle the situation.  
  
Even after bowing and walking out, Sehun didn’t let go of Luhan’s hand. It is a good fit, both their hands, Sehun wishes he could tell Luhan that but he knows it will only earn him a smack on his head. While he was still dazedly staring at their intertwined fingers, Luhan immediately pulled his hand away and said with a tone as though spitting venom,” That was good acting right there, acting like you cared, though it did help me overcome my nervousness please don’t do it again.” and with that Luhan walked away, not even bothering to spare a glance to see Sehun’s reaction.  
  
Luhan’s words did hurt, Sehun always did know that he took what Luhan had to say very seriously from when they first met and some things don’t just change. The Luhan back then wouldn’t have pictured Sehun to always be doing things for his own sake or portray Sehun as someone who fakes his feelings. Like it or not, there has always been a dull ache in Sehun’s chest whenever he saw Luhan because Luhan was someone he really wanted to pursue and possibly spend the rest of his life loving but things had ended before they even got together. Luhan never fails to remind Sehun of familiarity because Luhan had been one of the first few people in the company who befriended him when he was still a newbie and wasn’t actually after his fame like most people were now.  
  
Sehun has tried many times racking his brain trying to figure out just what exactly went wrong between the both of them but could never put the pieces together. In the beginning he had tried to ask Luhan but Luhan had been adamant about speaking to him. He had resorted to asking Baekhyun who was their mutual friend and yet even Baekhyun didn’t know what was running through Luhan’s mind back then. Sehun didn’t give up so easily which was how he started pestering Luhan non stop till Luhan had chosen to insult him at every meeting which eventually gave Sehun the hint that nothing was ever going to make Luhan tell provide him with an explanation.  
  
//  
  
Come the next day, Sehun finds himself standing inside a fully furnished apartment with Luhan by his side and seeing as to how Luhan’s manager had been absolutely furious when he was dragging Luhan in, Sehun supposes he wouldn’t be wrong to guess that Luhan really did not want to be here.   
  
Sensing the thick and clearly awkward silence, Sehun cleared his throat and spoke up,” Uhm, the company has been kind enough to provide us with two bedrooms, you can have the bigger bedroom while I’ll take the smaller one...if there is any ground rules you’ll like to lay down I’ll be glad to hear you out.”   
  
“Firstly, I do not want you entering my room without my permission. Secondly, do not talk to me unless absolutely necessary and lastly, living together does not give you the right to question my whereabouts or who I am with.” Luhan stated. Sehun thank heavens that Luhan actually bothered replying him because if Luhan didn’t it would have made things a million times more awkward. Sehun nodded his head in agreement and before he could say anything else, Luhan was already making his way into his own room.  
  
//  
  
Living with Luhan was actually really easy, well mostly because he wasn’t actually “living” with Luhan. Most of the time Luhan came home during the wee hours and leave before Sehun wakes up (Sehun knows because he had stayed up waiting for Luhan before, not that Luhan knows) leaving them with minimal to zero interaction with each other. And to be honest, Sehun really doesn’t know how Luhan gets enough sleep because he’s asked Luhan’s manager for Luhan’s filming schedule and it was barely even sufficient sleep to survive a day much less survive three days. Sehun supposes Luhan is strong like that.  
  
However, today Sehun finds himself being ushered into the company’s car with Luhan beside him, cameras start flashing as soon as car leaves the apartment complex. “Paparazzis are really updated these days,” Sehun thinks as he watches the flashing of camera lights fade away.  
  
Today was their first time together on a show, and of all shows it had to be “Celebrities’ relationships exposed!” a highly popular variety shows in which celebrities are thrown questions to test relationships between two or more parties. It was definitely a channel running on the public’s love for gossip and everything scandalous. What was funny was that this show is actually that of a rival company, whose greatest joy was probably to see the downfall of LOEY entertainment’s greatest stars. However, this interview is definitely needed to make the wedding a success, to convince fans or antis with any underlying doubt that their love was genuine.  
  
Sehun truly believes that the entire interview will be a flop and Luhan and him are both going to be exposed for their lies because he’s pretty sure they were supposed to get to know each other better by living together - which they didn’t and they were supposed to memorise a list of things about the other - which Sehun had been too busy to and was pretty sure Luhan didn’t give two shits about that. Not to mention that the interview would probably be far from anything that has been scripted for the both of them.  
  
//  
  
Five minutes into the show, Sehun thinks he is truly fucked. Yes, there were things about Luhan that Sehun could recall but at the rate that the interviewer is digging into their lives, Sehun’s limited knowledge isn’t going to carry him very far. A loud “Sehun-sshi!” disrupts him from his thoughts and he finds the interviewer looking at him as though awaiting an answer and Luhan with worry in his eyes.  
  
“Sorry?” Sehun finds himself knitting his brows in confusion and being utterly clueless about what was just said.   
  
“Tell us about how you fell in love with Luhan,” the interviewer said smugly, fully confident that his question would be able to prove that Sehun was nothing but a lying, cheating actor.  
  
Well no amount of preparation could’ve prepared Sehun for this moment (not that he really prepared but still), really, why couldn’t they have asked Luhan instead?  
  
He finds himself opening his mouth, expecting to stutter, only to find himself speaking smoothly, just like he does every time he acts,” It wasn’t really sudden you know, I guess I always knew Luhan was going to be someone important in my life. It was just like one of the many times we went out but something just felt different that day, like I couldn’t speak when Luhan looked up at me, I lied to him saying I wasn’t feeling well. He knew I was lying just like how he knew so many other things about me which was why he didn’t let me go home but instead dragged me to see the sunset with him.”  
  
Sehun proceeds to take a deep breath, feeling his heart pounding rapidly as his mind sought out the minute details from that day. “I can still recall how he was wearing white that day, white really is his colour, he looked just like an angel especially with the sun’s glow on him. It had been autumn then and I think he caught me staring, which was what led him to grab the  fallen leaves on the ground and throw a fistful of it at me. It did wake me up and leave me with a mouthful of dirt but seeing Luhan’s crinkling eye smile and hearing his melodious laughter it just hit me how beautiful it was and how I would love to spend the rest of my life just making sure he always laughs like that.”   
  
Upon finishing, Sehun looks up to see both Luhan and the interviewer looking at him with a completely shell-shocked expression and if he dare say, Luhan’s eyes seemed to be teary. The interviewer seemed to be at a loss for words because he had been prepared to call Sehun’s bluff and yet Sehun spoke so earnestly that even a blind man could tell how much Sehun loved Luhan without having to even see them. Before the interviewer could open his mouth to speak, Luhan bolted off the stage, leaving the interviewer with no choice but to end the show, knowing Luhan wasn’t in the state to continue and besides there really wasn’t anything else to “expose” anymore.  
  
//  
  
“Luhan! Are you there?” Sehun yelled as he tried to search for Luhan at the backstage of the recording stage, the lack of lights back there making it hard for him to find Luhan. It was then when he heard soft sniffles coming from in front of him, making his way forward, he found Luhan curled into a ball, wiping away his tears as he hiccuped. Sehun was truly confused seeing Luhan cry, did he say something wrong?  
  
“Hey it’s alright,” he attempts to comfort Luhan by embracing him. The last time he heard Luhan cry was years ago and seeing him so vulnerable like this just makes Sehun want to kiss his tears away.  
  
“You stupid fucking asshole! I thought I told you to stop acting, why do you keep lying to the public, is it that fun acting like you actually care for me!” Luhan yelled between sniffles as he attempts to shove Sehun off him but Sehun had him in a firm hug.  
  
“I...I really wasn’t acting, you remember that day don’t you? I was so ready to confess my feelings to you the next day but I hadn’t seen you around and suddenly you were just ignoring me and always angry at me,” Sehun spoke, feeling his heart break a little because he realises that after all these time his love for Luhan didn’t fade but in fact grew stronger even though he suppressed it, the phrase “absence makes the heart grow fonder” would be the most apt phrase to describe their relationship.  
  
“Then why did you say what you said!” Luhan shouted agitatedly.  
  
“Say what?” Now Sehun was utterly confused because he had said many things and is truly lost regarding Luhan’s words.  
  
“Say that you would never date me! Don’t lie I heard it with my own ears you said that to Wendy and Irene!”   
  
It took Sehun awhile to process that information and well oh. Oh fuck, because Sehun recalled what had happened back then and Luhan had completely misunderstood the situation back then.  
  
“I did say I wouldn’t date you but if you stayed longer you would have heard me say it was because I didn’t deserve you and I was ready for rejection upon my confession but you started to avoid me and the whole confession thing just never happened,” Sehun wants to laugh at himself because all these time it had been a complete misunderstanding and if they had clarified things earlier they would have been together for awhile already.  
  
“Are...are you really not lying?” Luhan said, voice as quiet as that of a mouse, doubt evident in his voice.  
  
Sehun nodded his head and proceeded to assure Luhan that ever since they met there had never been once Sehun lied to him, maybe except the insults he had thrown back at Luhan.  
  
Sehun leaned down and kissed Luhan’s forehead to offer him comfort. After that, he stood up and held Luhan up, wiping away the tears on Luhan’s porcelain skin.  
  
“Since I didn’t have the chance to ask you back then and I don’t want to waste any moment longer, Luhan will you be my boyfriend?” Sehun asked.  
  
Luhan nodded his head with glee as he began to tear up again, he really didn’t expect things to turn out this way. He too had liked Sehun back then as more than a friend but Sehun’s words had cut him so much and he felt that he was being led on that he wanted Sehun to suffer the same pain he did. It really was his own fault for being so stupid and not clarifying with Sehun that they lost so much time to be together.  
  
//  
  
It had been a crazy 4 days of wedding planning for Sehun and Luhan.   
  
Though it had been an arranged marriage by the company, Sehun and Luhan were no longer against it and were now sure that marriage was something they wanted more than anything else.  
  
Being a wedding planner, his wedding had to be perfect, from the obvious items line wedding suits, wedding cake and flowers to the minute details like the color combinations of the table cloths and chairs.  
It was definitely a regret that he didn’t have more time to plan but really, the best wedding planner in Korea isn’t going to stop Luhan from giving himself the best wedding ever.  
  
Both Sehun and him agreed that they wanted the wedding to only have close friends while fans would only be able to watch when the new episode of Luhan’s wedding planning show is uploaded which the CEO gladly agreed because after the dramatic interview that went viral online, there were more people supportive of their relationship which led to the sudden increase in their popularity, even to the extent of being dubbed as “Nation’s couple”.  
  
The wedding was unlike any other he had planned and despite the tight schedule, Luhan had really wanted it to be documented which was why he had his filming crew running around the scene frantically trying to keep up with Luhan as he runs from one place to another to make sure everything goes smoothly.  
  
Luhan had decorated the entire wedding venue with autumn colors to commemorate the season when Sehun had fell for him. In addition, to make the wedding unique, the flower girl threw autumn leaves instead of flowers, just like how Luhan threw leaves at Sehun back then. It had been hard but not impossible to find the autumn leaves as it was winter season but really, nothing can stop the nation’s couple from getting the wedding they deserve.  
  
//  
  
If you told Sehun a few years back that he would be the one waiting for Luhan at the end of the wedding aisle, he would have told you that you were crazy. But now, seeing Luhan walk down the aisle is an absolutely  breathtaking moment.  
  
In the end, saying “I do” had to be the easiest part of the wedding because both parties had been sure that the other was the one for them.  
  
The wedding had been a success and it was fast but articles were published immediately after the wedding, calling it the “wedding of the century” and complimenting how well they both looked together.  
  
//  
  
The entire day of wedding had been wild but the night after the wedding had been wilder.  
  
Upon reaching their apartment, Sehun started to kiss Luhan, causing Luhan to moan wantonly. Sehun then seized his chance and shoved his tongue into Luhan's hot cavern, hungrily kissing Luhan.  
  
Sehun knew that Luhan wasn’t a virgin and that it should have been okay for him to kiss Luhan on the lips a long time ago but they had been so caught up with the wedding they just didn’t have the chance to make time to make out.   
  
He had expected Luhan to push him away because he was exhausted, however, what he didn’t expect was for Luhan to kiss him back furiously, devouring his lips, leading to Sehun kissing him back just as hard, gaining dominance over Luhan’s small body.  
  
Luhan's lips were so soft. So soft that it was actually sinful. Luhan tasted like fresh fruits and he smelled of a sweet scent that Sehun just can't place his hand on. He always knew that Luhan tasted sweet just by looking at him and damn, he was right.  
  
Luhan let out a small whine, thrusting his crotch upwards, hoping to gain some friction from Sehun’s thighs, leading to Sehun smirking because well, Luhan was already hard.  
  
"My my someone is getting way too excited,” Sehun said as he moved his hands downwards to cup Luhan's perky globes. Luhan blushed immediately and let out a soft mewl. Hearing Luhan's voice only made Sehun harder , too hard for his liking and so he wasted no time in stripping the both of them from their suits.  
  
He stared at Luhan's milky white body and had the urge to defile it, to place his marks all over Luhan and show everyone that Luhan was his. He wanted to taste that white expanse. Never in his wildest dreams did he think that he would have this chance with Luhan and he definitely would never have thought that Luhan would be the one to initiate such things  
   
Lost in his thoughts, he did not see Luhan kneeling down in front of his cock. When he finally snapped out of it, he then noticed a blushing Luhan looking worriedly at his dick.  
  
"Like what you see?" Sehun said smugly.   
  
"Fuck you're so big,”Luhan said and took Sehun's long and thick erection into his small palms slowly bringing his mouth towards it. Licking a long stripe over Sehun’s protruding vein and using his dainty fingers to lightly trace the vein before putting it fully into his mouth.   
  
Luhan immediately got used to Sehun's size and started sucking, using his hands to massage Sehun's balls. Luhan ran his tongue over Sehun's slit, tasting the salty precum in his mouth, oh my his taste waste too addicting. Luhan wanting more, continued sucking even harder, using his tongue to map out the popping vein.   
  
Luhan released Sehun's dick with a pop sound before taking the whole thing and deep throating him. He surprisingly had no gag reflex despite looking so fragile, looking towards Sehun with lust filled eyes   
  
Sehun felt like he was about to cum and quickly got Luhan to stand up, placing his fingers into Luhan’s mouth and said “suck”. Using his lubed fingers, he scissors Luhan and well fuck, Luhan felt like an untouched virgin (Sehun knew Luhan wasn’t when they played truth or dare last time). Luhan’s pink hole seemed to be absolutely attracted to Sehun’s fingers as it gladly sucked in Sehun’s fingers one after another.  
  
It wasn’t long before Sehun was thrusting four fingers out of Luhan’s ass, watching Luhan’s dick twitch with every shove. “Please give me more, put it in, please Sehun!” Luhan cried when he felt that the fingers were no longer enough.  
  
Sehun thinks Luhan looks extra pretty while begging and since his husband asked for it, Sehun wasn’t going to deny him it. Aligning his dick to Luhan’s hole, Sehun gave a swift thrust which led to Luhan yelling at the top of his lungs as Sehun had immediately hit his prostate.   
  
Sehun knew both Luhan and him wouldn’t last for long seeing as to how Luhan was already eagerly fucking himself onto Sehun’s cock as Sehun thrusted in rapidly.  
  
Sehun could feel the tightening of his lower abdomen as he used his hand to jerk Luhan off and massage his balls. It didn’t take long before a loud,” I’m cumming!” came from Luhan as he tightened his walls around Sehun’s dick. White ropes spilled all over his abdomen and onto Sehun’s abs. The tightening of Luhan’s walls led to Sehun cumming almost at the same time, filling Luhan up to the brim.  
  
Sehun was ready to pull out and clean them when Luhan said,” Please, stay in me I like the feeling of your cock in my ass.” They were disgustingly sticky and Sehun would’ve rejected if not for the fact that he was exhausted and Luhan’s asshole warming his dick definitely sounded good.   
  
“Goodnight husband,” Sehun said as he kissed Luhan’s sweaty forehead.  
  
“Goodnight husband,” Luhan said as he snuggled into Sehun’s chest.   



End file.
